


The Mage's Lake|巫师之湖 （山洞篇）

by RaspberryJam



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, Incontinence, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 05:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberryJam/pseuds/RaspberryJam
Summary: 魔族之王GG x 人类巫师AD魔王在魔界边缘的山洞里找到了他逃跑的俘虏





	The Mage's Lake|巫师之湖 （山洞篇）

**Author's Note:**

> 有其他恶魔对AD“想入非非”的情节，有失禁，慎入。

阳光有些刺眼，格林德沃漫不经心地想。他眯起眼睛，细细分辨着空气中残留的微弱魔法波动。阿不思已经逃走了七天，他掩藏的很好，直到这两天格林德沃才发现他的魔法留下的痕迹。他骑着龙顺着这些痕迹一路追来，最终到了魔界边缘的一个峡谷。“停下，伯伦希尔。守在这里，没有我的命令不要过来。”龙顺从地停在山崖上，注视着自己的主人走进峡谷。  
这里的恶魔比平时要多，魔王面色不善地打量四周，随即发现一群恶魔正聚集在一个山洞口，风中飘散着淡淡的血腥味，那味道格林德沃再熟悉不过——属于那位人类巫师独有的气息，他的心脏仿佛被什么攥住了，脑海里闪过一连串不敢深想的猜测。格林德沃收拾掉那些恶魔冲进洞内，却看到阿不思正好整以暇地坐在里面，手臂用布条包扎着，地上写了一堆推演的过程，他正在推算人界入口出现的时间，几缕红色的长发垂落在地上，随着他的动作微微起伏着。  
巫师专心致志地写着，魔王的到来也没能激起他一丝激动，他不急不缓地推算出最后一步，把结果写完，才抬头直视他最大的敌人。该死的圣人，真想现在就毁了他，格林德沃有些暴躁地想，可那双蓝眼睛沉静的像一汪湖泊，让魔王的心也变得软弱起来。

两人对峙了一会儿，旺盛的征服欲让格林德沃忍不住发问:“玩的开心吗，我亲爱的阿尔？”  
“如果你不出现的话就再愉快不过了。”阿不思淡淡地回答道。  
格林德沃哼了一声，坐下来与阿不思平视，看着那双毫无波澜的眼睛:“我要是再晚来几天，你就要被那些饿急了的家伙给吃了吧？”阿不思毫不退缩地回视他：“你怎么知道我就不能突围？”  
魔王的目光扫了扫他受伤的手臂和身旁仅存的几样道具：“你真的认为你的突围不是送死？”  
“就算死了也比留在你那里要好。”  
这话把格林德沃几乎气得笑了出来：“看来你很愿意主动送上门，你知道那些东西会怎么对待这种美味的猎物吗？”他神色隐秘，眼睛里闪烁着妖异的紫光*：“它们会团团围住你，在你那销魂的身体里狠狠地发泄欲望，直到心满意足了再慢慢吃掉你。”“喔”，他眼睛有意无意地扫过阿不思小腹，不怀好意地说：“如果它们特别满意你的身体，还会把你拖回巢穴去繁衍后代。”  
阿不思移开了眼睛，不去与之对视：“我继续留在你的宫殿里，难道不会得到相同的下场吗？”  
这两句话几乎让魔王咬牙切齿，因为在宫殿里阿不思一直拒绝，自己除了那一夜也没强迫过他，结果现在居然被拿去和那些低级的恶魔相提并论。他脸色阴沉了下来：“既然你这么有觉悟，我也没有必要继续迁就你。”他随手扫开了地上的推算结果，把阿不思困在手臂与墙壁之间，含住他的耳廓，一路啃咬舔吸到耳垂。阿不思耳朵红了，喘息急促起来，这人类伸手试图推开魔王却毫无效果，他忍不住想起在王座上的那个夜晚，急得眼角都发红起来。

魔王情色地舔过圣人的耳后和脖子，手牢牢地禁锢着他柔韧的腰，他低声说：“我就该让所有人看着你被我按在王座上操，这样才没人敢打你的主意。”阿不思恼怒地挣扎着，谴责对方的无耻。他气喘吁吁，衬衫被扯开一半，裸露在外面的皮肤都开始泛红。  
真想听他像从前一样软着嗓子喊盖尔，格林德沃有些恼火地想，但他的自尊不允许这样的话说出口。“你在向一个魔王要求羞耻感？真有趣。”他扯掉了对方衬衫的扣子，手伸进去揉捏那柔软的乳尖，时不时用指甲刮擦一下，阿不思现在像一把小提琴，被拉出高高低低的喘息，和偶尔实在无法忍住的呻吟。  
挑逗了怀里的人一会儿，格林德沃感觉到他动情了，就去扯他的裤子。阿不思挣扎着捶打对方，欲望却被握住狠狠撸动了几下，腿都软得几乎站不住。  
空气开始升温，格林德沃把阿不思抱起来放到地上，褪了他的长裤下来又撕碎了里面的内衣。阿不思半转过身撑着地面想逃，被直接拉开大腿拖近，感觉到穴口传来湿软的触感——是魔王的舌头。这圣人控制不住地尖叫了一声，有些失控地喊着不要  
现在阿不思的态度终于开始软化了，可魔王的怒火却不会立刻平息，他无动于衷地继续舔弄着穴口，慢慢向中心探入。  
阿不思的声音带上了一点儿呜咽，他试着动了动腿，却摆脱不了铁箍一样的桎梏，下身传来的湿软酥麻快感几乎让他想发抖。  
魔王修长的手指慢条斯理地揉上了人类穴口周围，给那紧窒的小穴放松，阿不思忍不住想起那一夜在王座上疯狂过后，他被格林德沃抱回了卧室，魔王从上至下亲吻他的身体，连股间的密处也不放过……然后他被柔软的触感唤回现实，魔王的舌头已经侵入进来，正挑逗着敏感的内壁。羞耻感袭击了这圣人的内心，他喘息着用手捂住了眼睛，脚趾紧紧蜷了起来。  
魔王在这件事上出乎意料地有耐心，他退出来继续安抚着紧张的穴口，把每一道褶皱都吻过，然后试探着用手指插入。  
阿不思感到身体被异物进入，温软的舌尖触碰他最隐秘的地方，细心开拓那紧窒的肉穴，他想要拒绝，发出的声音却柔软勾人，把“不要”说得像欲拒还迎，他自己都听得脸红。体内深处传来的感觉太可怕，这不同于任何一种性快感，它并不特别刺激，但却酥软羞耻至极，哪怕是射精也无法比拟这种体验。  
在探入一个指节后，格林德沃终于撤出了手指，用舌头取而代之，这根魔鬼的舌头柔软却有力，一分分探入更深的地方，阿不思甚至产生了被侵犯到灵魂深处的错觉，无法防备更无法抗拒。  
“别……”可怜的圣人软着嗓子，喉咙和鼻尖发出微弱的颤音，和他散发出的情欲味道一起被风带走，在峡谷中四散开来，那些曾被吸引而来又在魔王来到后四散逃跑的恶魔们停下了离开的脚步，在本能和恐惧中徘徊。他们的听觉和嗅觉都远胜人类，从风中听到一个猎物正在发出勾魂的颤音，嗅到那猎物身体散发的荷尔蒙，简直是呼唤着渴望交配。 

而此时肉穴里已经有了轻微的水声，格林德沃退出来，声音有些沙哑：“你知道，你下面的嘴一直在主动吸我吗？”  
阿不思沉默了一瞬，有些失控地提高了声音：“闭嘴。”，他的穴口因为激动而紧紧收缩起来，褶皱聚到一起似乎想抵抗入侵。见此情景，魔王把手狠狠拍在人类的臀上，把他刚刚积聚的力气瞬间拍散，又抓着那发红的臀肉揉了好一会儿。火辣辣的疼痛让阿不思发出一声痛呼，但他立刻咬住了下唇不再呻吟求饶，可这一声已经传了出去，峡谷中的恶魔们听到了，更觉得心痒难耐。对它们来说，猎物痛楚的呻吟无异于一种变相的撩拨。

魔王的舌头在人类敏感的臀缝流连了一会儿，又探入了他的后穴，变得细长向敏感点进犯。体内酥麻快感和臀部火辣辣的疼一齐传来，可怜的圣人微妙地产生了正在受刑的错觉，腿间的欲望颤了颤，慢慢支了起来。  
感到身下人发生的变化，魔鬼细长的舌尖在阿不思的敏感点附近逡巡着，忽然施力地舔弄起来。这次阿不思喊了出来，他再也无法忍耐，语无伦次地哀求他曾经的情人停下。  
格林德沃终于得偿所愿，为了这句柔软的哀求他甚至可以直接把阿不思舔射，所以人类得到的反而是更用力深入的舔弄，他甚至觉得敌人舔的是自己的心。  
从前他只被格林德沃的手指按摩体内就已经要发抖，而这次的快感超过了曾经的一切，阿不思呜咽着，汗珠淌进鬓角，带着情欲的哀求随风传开，仿佛被要爱神之泉溺毙的小动物一样无助而惹人怜爱。一些恶魔天性中的欲望被挑动，盖过了对魔王的恐惧，它们的脚步开始向着山洞而来。

格林德沃没有理会那群家伙，只是继续散发着强势的荷尔蒙。恶魔们被魔王的气息逼得不敢再前进，只能在洞口周围急切地逡巡着，深深嗅着人类的味道。  
等到阿不思觉得过了一个世纪之后，格林德沃终于退了出来，用手指去测试扩张的程度，同时在他耳边倾吐出带着魔力的话语：“上次只靠后面被插就高潮的感觉怎么样？这次我可以光靠舔你的下面就把你送上高潮，你该知道，除了我没人能够拥有你。”  
小穴敏感地含住对方的手指，内壁湿漉漉热乎乎的，阿不思的唇早已因为情热而红润，魔王的话让他嘴唇都打起了颤：“别再弄了，难受。”  
格林德沃微笑起来，他的笑容也仿佛带着魔力一样：“我一向愿意遵从你的意愿。”他把早就硬得不行的性器解放出来，顶端直接抵上阿不思的穴口。然而魔族的性器比舌头和手指都要粗大，才进去一个头部，人类就已经蹬着腿抽着气喊疼了。  
魔王遗憾地退出来，凉凉地开口：“真娇气，但今天你唯一能得到的润滑就是我的舌头，所以在你能吞下我之前，我会一直舔你。”他用手指点点阿不思的穴口，不怀好意地又加了一句：“别太快就射哦，我想看看你能挺多久。”  
阿不思刚因为那东西离开而松了一口气，听到格林德沃宣判的未来又湿了眼睛，他甚至已经失去了反抗的力气。 

而魔王则开始检查人类的身体，发现那张柔嫩的小嘴已经变成了深红色，因为刚才被强迫吞入性器的缘故而微肿着，魔王咕哝了一句真不耐操，就怜爱地亲吻着那个让他销魂蚀骨地方，穴口早就已经被舔得软化，顺从地接受了这隐秘的入侵。  
山洞外的恶魔们听到声音，有些难耐地喘着粗气，想把这娇贵的猎物抢过来好好享用一番。  
阿不思羞恼地抬手挡住视线，格林德沃却感知到了门外蠢蠢欲动的恶魔们，他肆无忌惮地舔着阿不思的敏感点，同时展示自己的威压。恶魔们被属于魔王的威压惊得一瞬间趴在地上，冷汗涔涔而下，上位者的气息让它们不敢再前进，只敢匍匐在洞口偷偷嗅着阿不思的味道。

享受着肉穴兴奋地吸着自己舌头的感觉，格林德沃仍然有些不满足，变得细长的舌尖开始试图探索阿不思身体更深的地方。  
阿不思紧张地收缩着肌肉，试图阻止格林德沃深入，但能用来交换对方放弃这么过分举动的条件他都耻得说不出口，只欲说还休的挤出了一句：“盖勒特……”听到他喊自己的名字，魔王更加兴奋了，他勾起舌尖逗弄对方敏感的内壁。阿不思发出压抑的细微呻吟，小穴的里每一个角落都被玩弄，这几乎让他的精神也跟着屈服了。  
察觉到阿不思不再抵抗后，格林德沃终于满意地退出来用两根手指去试探，他轻轻揉着敏感点，已经享受了半天前列腺快感的阿不思再也忍不住，精华从尖端一波波流了出来。  
这圣人发出一串哭泣似的呻吟，整个人都像飘在云端，仿佛像当年为了封印魔王而沉睡湖底一样轻松惬意。他体液的味道散发在风中，洞口外面的恶魔甚至伸出舌头去舔空气中的一丝丝气息，它们忍不住幻想着自己趴在猎物身上舔弄他那可爱的小东西直到那里流出甜蜜的液体，然后再把蜜汁喝掉。

格林德沃又插入一根手指，感到穴肉软绵绵地包裹上来却没有刚才那么紧，就知道可以用了。魔王把人类发软的腿盘在自己腰间，等待多时的挺硬欲望一点点进入他体内，发出一声畅快的叹息。  
这叹息声让恶魔们心痒不已，它们忍不住心想要是自己是那位魔王该多好，可以天天享用这样美味的猎物，把他剥得赤条条的，随时随地采摘。  
可唾液毕竟比不上润滑剂，被插入的时候阿不思依然感到了痛楚，但他咬着嘴唇没出声。  
格林德沃也发觉没有往常顺利，然而出于惩罚的心态，他不但没有停，反而不容阻碍地插到了底。魔王用手抚摸圣人的嘴唇，和他咬着下唇的牙齿，把两根指头塞入对方口中，强迫他吞吐自己的手指。  
阿不思的喉咙间滚动着轻微的呜咽，格林德沃的手指让他无法合上嘴，无法吞咽的口水从唇角流了下去。格林德沃被阿不思上下两张小嘴吸得简直要立刻缴械，他卡着阿不思的腰又慢又深地插着，强迫他放松身体接纳自己。  
阿不思在略微滞涩的疼痛和滚烫中煎熬着，他小声呜咽起来，泪水划过脸颊，因为疼痛而腿紧紧夹着格林德沃的腰。  
魔王俯身叼住圣人的乳尖，用牙齿研磨着它，含混地抱怨这身体娇贵不耐操，还有一张利嘴，等过会儿操开了又会使劲含着自己不让走，真是放荡极了。这是阿不思第一次听到格林德沃这么形容自己，他感觉羞辱，可同时又产生了某种诡异的快感，身体忍不住发起抖来。

觉察到这些变化，魔王那条邪恶的舌头在猎物胸前打转，把两粒乳尖都吸得红肿挺立，善于引诱的魔族继续倾吐着那些可怕的话语：“这样的身体天生就该给我操，但你是个欲擒故纵的高手，你怎么会费尽心思逃到这里，被我抓到上了还这么兴奋呢？”  
阿不思剧烈颤抖着，恐惧和怒气攫取了他的心脏，他不无怨恨地诅咒道：“是你把我骗入陷阱，把我变成你的婊子，你这活该下地狱的魔鬼！”人类可怜的哭叫声回荡在峡谷里，反复撩拨着恶魔们的欲望，有一两只甚至试探着爬进了洞口。

一股趋于狂暴的威压从山洞里传出来，再次吓退了蠢蠢欲动的魔鬼们。格林德沃抓着阿不思的腰，沉默地一次次撞进他体内深处，享受着这柔软的身体带来的快乐，现在阿不思才在精神上感到了更大的痛苦——他失去了对方的温存。  
阿不思知道，只有开口求饶能取悦眼前人，可他就是拒绝屈服。人类侧过头去看着石壁，生理性泪水顺着脸颊流到地上，小穴深处快感和痛楚交织着，让他痉挛般地收紧了身体。  
格林德沃舒畅地呻吟了一声：“这么快就想吃我的东西了？没关系，我会灌满你，让你身上永远带着我的气味，这样魔界的每一个人见到你，都知道你属于我。” 他握着那两瓣柔软而不失弹性的臀肉，又深深地抽送了几次，在阿不思体内释放了出来。人类的腿颤了颤，“终于结束了。”他无力地想。

格林德沃扯过自己的斗篷铺在地上，搂着阿不思一起躺在上面，懒洋洋地玩弄着他红色的长发，巫师不抵抗也不顺从，每当格林德沃让他生气的时候他都会这样。换做以前，甚至是王座的时候，格林德沃面对这副模样都会心软，但现在他打定主意要让阿不思屈服。

魔王的手顺着人类的脊背一路下滑，暧昧地抚过那些敏感的肌肤，最后在臀沟处停了下来。阿不思强忍着下体的不适，他冷淡的神情落在格林德沃眼里就是一种挑衅。他的手在阿不思臀上揉捏了几下，之前射进去的液体慢慢流了出来，还带着淫靡的情欲气味。  
阿不思的臀已经因为拍打而有些红肿，所以这揉捏让他感觉到了痛楚，他倔强地抿着嘴唇一言不发。但这落在格林德沃眼里只会让他的征服欲更加旺盛，他恶意地拍拍阿不思：“看看洞口。”

魔物蠢蠢欲动的身影被阳光拉得老长，怪异的影子伸展着，仿佛下一刻就要冲入洞内，巫师忍不住轻呼了一声，身体紧绷了起来，可他随即就把视线转向了看笑话的魔王，淡蓝色的眼睛冷的像格陵兰海上的浮冰：“感谢你的提醒，当年我真该把它们和你一起封印。”  
提起封印，格林德沃脸色由白转青，山洞外的恶魔被他吓到一哄而散。魔王直接掐住了巫师的脖子，然而对方了然的神情让他浑身僵硬。双方对峙了一会儿，格林德沃粗暴拽着阿不思翻过身，抓着那俘虏的腰把他摆成跪趴的姿势，直接掰开了他的臀缝：“我之前太优待你了。”

被摆出这么羞耻的姿势，阿不思不顾一切地挣扎起来。然而格林德沃连一点准备的时间都没给他留，欲望抵住穴口，借着自己先前的体液顺利地插进去，甚至靠着体力的优势，撞开了蓄意收紧的内壁。  
一阵痛楚袭来，可怜的人类痛呼出声，几乎是在惨叫了。狂怒的魔王本想给这个人类一点教训，但也许是阿不思也许是的身体过于动人，也许是他的哭叫过于惨烈，铁石心肠的魔王放弃了这个打算。  
魔王从后面搂住阿不思，轻抚他紧绷的乳尖和小腹，又缓慢揉着他大腿内侧的肌肤。巫师轻轻颤抖着，带着伤心和自我厌恶，那根比人类粗大的性器仍然埋在他体内，每次呼吸都会感觉到不容忽视的存在感。  
感觉到人类紧绷的身体放松了一些，格林德沃小幅度地抽送起来，阴茎摩擦着濡湿的内壁，把肉穴一点点操开。阿不思勉力支撑着，忍住那些快慰的呻吟，手不自觉地把身下的斗篷揉得一团乱。  
“阿不思，”格林德沃咬着牙，恨恨地说：“你为什么一定要激怒我，和我作对你真的会开心吗？”  
盛夏的阳光与树影、带着青草气息的吻——那些快乐的过往一一在阿不思心头掠过，最后却化为了谎言，他剧烈地颤抖起来：“你先骗了我！”可格林德沃触碰到了他的敏感点，让他连哭喊都带上了勾人的呻吟。  
善于花言巧语的魔王罕见地沉默了一会儿，终于放软了语气：“可我后来对你坦白了，是你选择拒绝。”  
和魔王谈自由选择显然是徒劳的，而小穴已经被逐渐操开，阿不思觉得自己整个下半身都处在一团火热中，前端的欲望也胀大着，迫切地想释放。格林德沃显然察觉到了，他稍微加大了力道，刻意摩擦对方的前列腺。阿不思啜泣着扭着腰，他的身体早已学会了主动去迎合这个侵犯调教自己的人，仅存的理智却不肯投降，甚至还会嘴上蹦出几句不要。  
格林德沃对他这副模样简直又爱又恨，他痛恨这圣人对抗自己，却又不能自拔地迷恋他骄傲不屈的灵魂。不过没关系，魔族最不缺的就是时间，他会彻底让这个圣人沦陷在自己手中。 

被操开的小穴简直销魂蚀骨，格林德沃每一次摩擦过敏感点都会带来一波痉挛，甚至像要把他榨干。金发的魔王忍不住感叹起来，他顺着阿不思光滑优美的脊背一路吻下去：“你这么迷人，我怎么舍得放手。”  
对抗之后的温情总是让人难以抗拒，阿不思身体火热，抽噎声也小了很多，小穴却因为格林德沃停下的动作而不知足地收缩着——他刚刚才被操弄得进入状态。  
看到阿不思的顺从，魔王低笑着，继续进进出出满足他的渴望，他没有忘记舔着对方脖子和耳后，抚慰他脆弱的情绪。人类终于发出了享受的声音，甚至主动收缩后面来谋求更多的快感，他的喘息和偶尔漏出的呻吟越来越大，最后在一声长长的呻吟中被插射了。

格林德沃对阿不思的反应很满意，他忍不住伸手去揉捏玩弄那两粒可爱的乳珠，有些胆大的恶魔闻到了巫师体液的味道，又开始在山洞外徘徊了。  
两次射精让阿不思有些乏力，但是身体仍然顺从着格林德沃，发出猫一样的轻哼。他的声音像羽毛一样骚动着格林德沃的心，也撩动着山洞外的恶魔，他们很久没听到这么销魂蚀骨的声音了  
格林德沃温和地抽送着，盘算着接下来该怎么调教阿不思心甘情愿地留下，他的目光落在对方手腕上随着他们动作而晃动的十字架串珠上。十字架是他历来讨厌的东西，但他知道这东西对阿不思很重要，于是他产生了一个诡秘的想法⋯⋯而他的欲望也差不多到临界点了，就深深埋在阿不思体内，释放了自己。

格林德沃慢慢退出阿不思的身体，那深红的小穴被他操得开了，一时间合不上，魔王注视着自己的体液从小穴里流下来，用手指把它们重新塞回去。然后他躺到巫师身边，在他耳畔絮絮地讲述着他的身体有多销魂。  
可怜的圣人被操得透了，山洞外的恶魔能仍然能闻到他的气味，现在是被人采摘的、成熟到糜烂的那种，伴随着格林德沃体液占有性的威慑。胆小的已经跑了，还剩下一些胆大的在附近徘徊，在他们眼中阿不思就像一颗熟透了的果子，轻轻一咬就会流出蜜汁，而魔王已经率先品尝了，从他的态度来看，猎物的味道显然美味极了。  
巫师慢慢从高潮中平静下来，理智摆脱了欲海的纠缠，情人熟悉的气息和声音让他身体发软，但腿间的黏腻又提示着他被强暴了两次的事实  
格林德沃不无爱意的吻着怀中人，阿不思却冷淡地推开了他：“结束了没有？”  
魔王的脸色阴了阴，手搭在阿不思腰上：“什么意思？”  
“你赢了，”阿不思平静地说：“你击败了我还羞辱了我，你的目的已经达到了，可以结束了吗？”

巫师的眼睛像雨后的天空一样蓝，一滴泪珠残留在微红的眼角上，即使是冷酷的魔王也被打动了，但他仍然有些不快，他撩起阿不思的一缕红发把玩起来：“你认为我和你上床是为了羞辱你？”  
阿不思冷淡：“那你认为呢？你不顾我的意愿，还对我做了⋯⋯那种事。”  
魔王扬起眉毛，看了阿不思一会儿，在对方无动于衷的目光里低下头，用唇舌疼爱了一番那两个湿润挺立的乳尖，舔了舔嘴唇：“你觉得这是羞辱？”  
巫师的喘息明显急促起来，他挪开了目光：“太⋯⋯可耻了。”  
格林德沃捏着阿不思的乳尖，紧盯着他湿漉漉的蓝眼睛：“我觉得你这可不是受到羞辱的神色。”  
“生理反应而已。”阿不思否认道，可稍显急促的呼吸却出卖了他的情绪。  
“那你为什么要说我是在羞辱你？”格林德沃摸到阿不思腿间垂软的器官，沾了一手粘腻的液体：“我明明取悦了你。”  
阿不思心不在焉地盯着石壁的棱角，平复着呼吸：“因为你没有考虑我的意愿。”格林德沃捧起他的脸，让他直视着自己蓝紫色的眼睛：“如果按照某位圣人的意愿来，我想我永远没有机会得到他。”  
阿不思顿了一下，这么近距离直视曾经的恋人让他有些尴尬，而对方的逻辑听起来竟然顺理成章。他沉默了一会儿，最终苦笑一声：“显然我没有办法和一个魔王谈自由选择的权利。”然后他闭上了眼睛，不再看任何人。  
格林德沃最痛恨的就是阿不思这副拒人于千里之外的态度，他咬牙切齿地抓住阿不思肩膀：“你既然这么想，那我就默认你放弃了自己的权利！”

阿不思的神经紧绷起来，但格林德沃把他软弱无力的腿架上了肩膀，近距离地打量那一片狼藉的腿间。  
巫师的臀已经有些红肿，穴口黏黏腻腻，格林德沃估计他里面也有点肿，但还没到不能承受的地步。魔王伸入手指在人类脆弱的体内捣弄了一会儿，把那两条还在微弱挣扎的腿折到他上身去，狠狠地进入他体内。  
前两次情事已经让阿不思接近力竭，他现在没有力气再抵抗了，被侵入的痛楚让他直接哭喊了出来。可人性本善这句话对于魔王来说显然是个笑话，阿不思的哭叫对于格林德沃根本就是火上浇油，他恶意地侵犯阿不思，专门针对他最敏感的地方，让他承受自己凶暴的欲望。  
昔日高高在上的圣人哭喊着，想要攻击格林德沃，却连手都抬不起来，他本来以为不会有任何快感了，然而痛楚中却夹杂着丝丝缕缕的快感，让他觉得又痒又难受。  
而格林德沃还在不依不饶地刺激着他：“你说我之前是在强迫你、羞辱你，我不得不用实际行动来纠正你的看法——你看，”他拔出来，扫视了一眼阿不思狼藉的穴口，然后深深插入：“这才是强暴。”魔王在人类惨叫出声的同时又恶意擦过他的敏感点，逼出他淫荡的呻吟：“这才是羞辱。”

肉体的拍打声和交合处的水声充斥着山洞，阿不思第一次感到了令人绝望的无力，他大脑昏昏沉沉，对时间失去了概念，这场痛苦的情事似乎永远没有尽头。  
性器颤颤巍巍的流着泪，一点点吐出了白色的蜜汁，然而面对高潮来临阿不思只发出了半舒服半痛苦的呜咽。格林德沃也被夹到爽得不行，他拍打着人类的臀瓣，吐出口的话尖锐又伤人：“被我连着插射三次？你以后大概是屁股不被插就射不出来了。”  
阿不思发出一串含糊不清的反驳，混合着伤心的哭喊，迷迷糊糊中感觉到自己被翻了个身，变成了跪趴的姿势，下半身被格林德沃操弄得几乎化成了水。现在他的脑子也快化成水了，本能占据了上风，开始呈现出这段时间被调教出的不自觉的媚态，即使腰酸腿软的跪不住，臀部也一直翘着迎合侵犯自己的人，已经习惯被侵犯的小穴不知羞耻地吸着那根阴茎。  
阿不思的声音无助得像一片羽毛，轻轻搔着格林德沃的心，格林德沃的喉咙里发出一声轻笑，放缓了动作，从情人身上榨取更多反馈。  
没过多久以后，人类的性器又吐出了汁液，阿不思在昏昏沉沉中听到魔王的调笑：“又被插射了啊。”他想反驳却没有力气，只发出了一串意义不明的呢喃，一片混沌中感觉到自己又被侧放过来，上面的腿被抬起，隐私部位被打开然后侵入。  
这个姿势让阿不思体内一些平时难以碰触到的位置也被摩擦着，他的腿开始一阵阵发颤，被格林德沃占有到失去自我的感觉从未如此鲜明。  
圣人的呻吟像小动物一样，整个人都瘫软着，做到最后已经不记得自己泄了几次身换了几个姿势，只记得山洞外永无止境的风声，肉体之间濡湿淫靡的声音，和后穴被撑开进犯的感觉

一切结束时阿不思已经几乎失去了意识，下半身一片狼藉，空气中弥漫着他甜蜜的气息。山洞外的恶魔们已经被魔王超乎寻常的坏脾气吓退了，得到满足的魔王摘下了圣人手上那串碍眼的十字架串珠，扯断线又重新串起来，用第一颗珠子把刚刚流出小穴的液体堵了回去。  
阿不思感觉到有不同于小格林德沃的东西进来了，但他连睁开眼的力气都没有，只呜咽了一声表示不舒服  
金发的魔王无情地把一串珠子全都塞进去，只留下一个十字架垂在外面，然后拍拍对方臀部，在恐吓的声音里加入了魔力：“老实含紧点儿。”阿不思皱着鼻子哽咽了几下，有点委屈。格林德沃没理会他的哀鸣，把人用自己的斗篷裹紧了抱起来准备回宫殿。

体位的变化使串珠互相挤压着刺激肿胀的内壁，阿不思皱着眉，下意识地并拢了双腿，却感到一个冰冰凉凉的小物件贴在他的腿间，他无意识地哼了声，瑟缩着靠进格林德沃怀里。  
格林德沃眯起眼享受着情人的依靠，抱着他走出山洞。人类被操透的了气味散发在风中，和魔王的气味一起，构成了危险又致命的诱惑。“来这里，伯伦希尔。”格林德沃冲着峡谷尽头招了招手，一头龙从上方降落下来，恭谦地伏下身，任由主人踏上了她的脊背。  
巨龙展开银蓝色的双翼，高高翱翔于天空，风从他们身侧呼啸而过，阿不思被吹得不适地往格林德沃怀里钻。魔王把人类搂在怀里，给他挡住风沙，时不时轻吻他一下。象征神灵的十字架随着颠簸轻轻摇晃，偶尔有白色的液体顺着它滴落下来

阿不思在半睡半醒间做梦了，他想起五十年前，自己抱着赴死的决心去封印魔王，最后坠入了一片宁静的湖水。但是这一次，水藻似的碧绿藤蔓缠住了他的身体，让他无法反抗地向下沉沦，令他更加不安的是，这种感觉很甜蜜，他几乎是心甘情愿的。  
随着头顶的阳光慢慢被湖水稀释成淡蓝色，阿不思落到了湖底，早就有人在不远处在等着他——是格林德沃。即使在水中，他金色的头发看起来也熠熠生辉，衬托着他英俊的无与伦比的面庞，阿不思着魔了一般走过去，手掌贴上他的面颊：“我要怎么才能封印魔王？”格林德沃的回答是一个滚烫的吻：“张开腿，一切都会解决。”  
人类在混乱中分开了双腿，格林德沃把他顶弄得又疼又爽，在高潮的时候金发的男人贴着他耳朵，轻轻地说：“现在我心甘情愿被你封印。”而阿不思，他飘飘然地回吻了格林德沃，对方灵巧的舌头几乎要把他的灵魂都吸出去。他晕陶陶地任凭格林德沃摆弄着，直到那条舌头把什么东西喂进了他的嘴里。

半昏迷的巫师喝掉了龙奶，眼皮颤了颤，慢慢苏醒过来。格林德沃就靠在他身边，把玩着阿不思垂落的红发。  
意识终于回归大脑，阿不思睁开眼睛后有些迷茫地看了看四周，那双蓝眼睛让格林德沃想起自己在湖底唤醒沉睡的巫师时的惊艳。  
只用了一会儿阿不思就搞清了现状，他试着动了动酸软的腿，被牵动的内壁使珠子们相互挤压起来。他的脸色更苍白了，想把异物取出来，可魔王正在一旁注视着自己，他不得不让自己冷静下来：“你做了什么？”那魔鬼暧昧地笑了起来：“你太娇气了，我在你下面那张小嘴里放了点东西，让它张开点儿，下次再让我操的时候就不用那么费事了。”  
“所以我没有把它取出来的权利是吗？”阿不思感觉到了愤怒，他哑着嗓子质问道。  
“当然可以，腿打开，我帮你取。”格林德沃说

阿不思停顿了一下：“你不会趁机⋯⋯做什么吗？”金发的魔王撇了撇嘴：“就算我会趁机做什么，你有其他的选择吗？”那双蓝眼睛黯了下来，他认清了现在自己的处境，腿酸软得简直抬不起来，更别提对抗魔王。  
格林德沃并不乐于见到爱人情绪低落，他主动地帮他抬起腿分开，用一根手指抬起十字架，向阿不思示意。  
阿不思放低目光就看到了十字架，眼神立刻变了，他才发现自己手腕上的珠串没有了，想去抢夺，却更加清晰地意识到自己现在的处境有多么不堪。  
魔王低沉的笑声显示着他被取悦到了：“需要我把它取出来吗？”阿不思眼角有些湿，他点了点头。男人拉着阿不思的手，一起捏着十字架抽出了珠串，伴随着排泄一样的快感，乳白色的液体涌出来，打湿了身下的床单。  
阿不思抽了一口气，格林德沃却拎着十字架把珠串举到他眼前，伴随着轻轻的摇晃，那些液体滑落下来。无助的圣人隐忍地闭上眼睛，别过脸拒绝去看这亵渎神灵的罪证，却不知道这副在魔王眼里有多诱人。  
格林德沃打量了眼前人一会儿，就掰开他的腿，慢慢把阴茎送入那个湿润、紧窒的小洞，阿不思惊慌地试图起身，他直接喊了出来：“不要了盖勒特。”，却被一条黑色绸带蒙住了眼睛。  
现在格林德沃终于不用担心自己会向那双湿润的蓝眼睛投降了，他拿来枕头垫高阿不思的腰，温柔但深重地抽送起来。阿不思的体内又湿又软，脆弱的内壁可怜兮兮地包裹着格林德沃的欲望，还时不时痉挛似的抽动一下，两条白皙的裸露的腿也发着颤，这一切足以使人发狂。  
被侵犯的圣人试图去攻击魔王，仅存的力气却很快被下身酸麻酥胀的感觉冲散，下半身似乎都要不属于自己了，他唯一能做的就是压抑着自己不发出能取悦对方的声音。可他不知道，他从喉间发出的猫啼一样的呻吟简直让对方想生吞活剥了他。魔王的眼睛里闪烁着妖异的紫光，他拔了出来，埋首在阿不思的大腿儿，深深嗅着肌肤的味道，舌尖舔过那条股沟的每一条纹理，然后吮吻啃咬起来。  
阿不思的哭声提高了一点，又随即强压下去，比起被侵犯的痛楚，他更无法忍受这么亲昵羞耻的接触，他的手指碰到一个凉凉的物件，是十字架，想起来这串手链方才被放到哪里，他羞怒得简直想跳进地狱。  
埋首于阿不思两腿间的金发魔王终于抬起了头：“你后面那个小洞都被我舔遍了，现在被舔前面却还要装成贞洁的处子？”  
阿不思发出一声悲鸣，却被格林德沃再次插入然后抱起来圈在怀里，体位的突然变换让他被插到最深处，一瞬间他甚至产生了被顶到喉咙口的窒息感，阿不思难受地皱着眉，眼泪打湿了绸带。但如果没有这条黑色的带子，恐怕他会被对方的眼神吓到想要夺路而逃。  
魔王蓝紫色的眼睛因为兴奋而越发明亮，他一手搂着阿不思的腰，一手托着他后颈，带着强烈的欲望啃咬起了阿不思的喉结，如果他用力，人类脆弱的喉咙顷刻间就会被他咬穿。要害被人掌握，阿不思却提不起对性命的恐惧，反而感觉到了一种令人战栗的愉悦，他想要哀求，但这时格林德沃舔着他的颈动脉，压低声音语气诡秘：“你知道么，每次你露出这种神情的时候我就想把你操坏。”  
阿不思抽了口气，他下半身和格林德沃紧紧结合在一起，体内那个热源似乎要把他融化，还来不及再说话，就被格林德沃掐着腰提起来再重重放下。这让承受几乎到了极限的阿不思再无法忍受，他哭喊着难受，腿因为疼痛而紧紧夹着对方的腰。  
格林德沃停了下来，评估一般地看着阿不思，可怜的巫师脸上已经褪去了潮红，嘴唇都有些发白，样子很是凄惨，这模样让即使是铁石心肠的魔王也有些心软了，他召来一杯龙奶喂阿不思喝了下去。这种珍贵的液体让阿不思恢复了些许体力，但他知道格林德沃要干什么，心里更加绝望了。  
“哪怕在魔界，龙奶也很稀少。作为回报，你应该自己给我动。”格林德沃捏揉着阿不思臀部，可对方紧抿着嘴唇，一言不发地表示自己的抗议。魔王见状掐着阿不思的腰狠狠顶弄，在他的惊叫里凉凉地抱怨着：“让你自己动你又不肯，我弄你你又要哭，真是难伺候。”  
阿不思抽泣着，他现在被无法反抗的力道提起又落下，那根器官在体内的每一次摩擦都能产生惊人的热度，而每当那欲望进到最深处时，阿不思都觉得仿佛自己的心被顶到的了。“你没法反抗，更何况你也没那么想反抗，你的抵抗只是出于理智而非内心。”——几声深埋在心里的低语终于冲破了理性的闸门，在脑海中响起。*  
红发的巫师无力摇了摇头，把那些怪异的念头驱走，他敏感的地方被反复顶弄，前端的欲望却已经筋疲力竭再也硬不起来了，这场“惩罚”不知何时才能结束，他甚至觉得自己看不到那个时候了。  
格林德沃掐着阿不思的腰做了一会儿，见对方小声哼哼着，意识有些模糊了，就把他推到在床上，阿不思不能地向后退试图逃离那根器官，却被狠心的魔王卡住腰一把拖回来侵犯到最深处，强烈的刺激终于让他惊呼一声清醒了过来。  
“醒了？”格林德沃低笑着吻吻眼前人柔软的唇，尝到一嘴奶味儿，他把阿不思无力的腿架到肩膀上：“做完这次就去清洗，要不然你那个小洞都快装不下我的东西了。”阿不思呜咽着，他的脚趾紧紧蜷缩着，电流一样的快感在体内乱窜，前端的欲望却几乎硬不起来了。  
结束的时候格林德沃感到一股热流浇在了自己小腹上——阿不思失禁了，但此时他已经近乎昏厥，反而舒适地喘息了一声。格林德沃终于射完以后随手扯掉那条被汗水泪水打湿的带子，端详着阿不思的脸，这张白皙的脸上已经布满了情欲的潮红，来不及吞咽的津液顺着嘴角流出宛如一道银丝，魔王的怒火总算是被浇灭了一半，他把阿不思抱起来走向浴室。圣人的小腹微微隆起着，仿佛孕育着一个生命。  
巫师几乎失去了意识，任由格林德沃摆弄，结束以后男人用浴巾包着他回了卧室，把他翻过去放在床上，检查他的私密处。  
柔软的床铺让阿不思恢复了一点神智，他发现自己一丝不挂地趴着，腿被人打开，两瓣臀肉也被向外掰开，一瞬间以为自己又回到了梦靥里——“不！”。  
“我在检查这个小洞，不会弄坏你的。”魔王懒洋洋地说，他蘸着药膏慢慢地揉着阿不思的后穴，那些细小的伤口在药物作用下渐渐愈合。阿不思被泛上来的快感一激，泪水就掉了下来，内壁条件反射地吸住格林德沃的手指，还轻轻抽搐着，巫师咬住嘴唇一言不发，泪水却慢慢划过了脸颊。  
巫师安静地躺在床上，红色的发丝遮住了他的眼睛，他几乎没发出什么声音，只有肩膀偶尔会抽动，格林德沃上完药，用手指沾了点阿不思的泪水，苦涩的味道让他更加心软了，他把阿不思搂进怀里，轻轻抚摸那颤抖的脊背。  
明知道魔王是这一切的罪魁祸首，但阿不思不得不蜷缩在他的怀里，他沉默的哭着，直到精疲力竭以后睡去。  
但他并不知道，接下来的两天魔王将会一直给他喂龙奶恢复体力，等他完全恢复以后做了他一天一夜，把他操醒过来又做晕过去，让他在天堂和地狱中往返了几个来回，“你总要为逃跑付出代价”，魔王冷酷地评断道，当然，为了避免被阿不思哀求的眼神打动，他用一条带子蒙住了那双蓝眼睛。

【山洞.End】


End file.
